


Drarry Microfic : Glitter

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancer Draco Malfoy, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Drarry, Flirting, Glitter, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry’s heart skips a beat when he recognises the dancer up on the stage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Kudos: 10
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Glitter'.

Leather shorts, an oiled up chest.

Glitter raining down.

Harry’s heart skips a beat when he recognises him.

He finds himself staring at the blond man, mesmerised.

The dancer spots him, and their eyes meet.

Embarrassed, Harry almost turns.

Draco flashes a grin, and he winks.

“We’ll catch up later.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
